RWBY: The Black Swordsman
by Demonaaeye
Summary: Team RNJR is in trouble as they are attacked by Tyrian but instead of Qrow showing up its a man in black armor wielding a humongous sword hellbent on revenge but his war goes far beyond the fate of the kingdoms. He is The Black Swordsman. (Rewritten and fixing the structure of the first chapters Chapter 1 and 2) Fic is on indefinite haitus and should be considered cancelled. sorry.
1. Prologue

"A man draws his sword in order to protect the small wound deep in his heart, it was inflicted in the days long past at the farthest reach of his memories, a man wields his sword in order to depart life with a smile..."

Berserk.


	2. Chapter 1

_RWBY: The Black Swordsman Chapter 1 (Rewritten.)_

* * *

 _Location: Oniyuri_

 _3rd person P.O.V_

Ruby Rose was tired so tired, Crescent Rose felt so heavy in her hands but she had to keep fighting, but the scorpion faunus moved so fast that she barely had time to block his attacks. Ren and Nora was already on the ground after a brutal beating from the faunus.

" _I can´t keep this up for long!"_ , Ruby thought to herself as she blocked another strike _"this guy is tough, stronger then anybody I fought before"_ her thoughts was interupted by Tyrians blades hitting her sending her flying across the ruined village only to be kicked in the stomach breaking her aura.

Ruby looked up Tyrian was standing infront of her, his tail ready to strike she knew she was beaten, she closed her eyes waiting for the pain but instead she heard the rest of team RNJR gasp as Tyrian let out a blood curdling scream.

She opened her eyes and looked around in confusion, Tyrian took a few steps back a bolt was lodged in his left leg. Ruby turned around, standing by the gate of the village was a man with spiky black hair and dressed in a black armor and cloak, but the most notable was his missing eye and his metal arm that had a crossbow strapped on to it.

All of team RNJR stared at the man as he slowly made his way towards the scorpion faunus. Tyrian was on his feet blood flowing from the wound in his leg he looked towards the man licking his mouth, "who are you?" he asked as The man raised his arm and grabbed a hold of something that was resting on his back but remained silent, but after a short silence the man anwsered "Guts name´s Guts".

Tyrian eyes lit up and a smile crept on his face "He HE HE HEEH HE! So your the one i´ve heard about? The one who keeps causing trouble for my mistress The Black Swordsman!" He exclaimed. "YES YES YES if I can kill the black swordsman, the mistress... yes she will be pleased!".

"S _o this man workes for salem uh? then he knows where the godhand resides,_ I _can´t let this chance slipp away he seems determined to fight,"_ " Guts thought to himself as he tightened his hold on Dragonslayer ready to block at any sign of an attack, his eye never leaving Tyrian waiting prepearing for an assualt.

The sign came when he noted that Tyrians tail had started to twitch right before he throwed himself towards Guts determined to kill him. A sadistic smile slowly grew on Guts´s face as he drew his sword and with one swing blocked the attack, the sound of the weapons clashing rang throughout the village.

Ruby and the rest of team RNJR was shocked by the sight of the weapon the man wielded, _It was too big to be called a sword. Massive, thick, heavy, and far too rough. Indeed, it was a heap of raw iron_. " _its even bigger then Qrows or Yatsuhashi´s but this man could not only carry it but also keep up with Tyrian was he a huntsman?"_ Ruby shook her head shoving the thoughts to the back of her head for a later occasion and turned to Jaune."We have to help him there is no way he can do this himself."

Jaune turned to her and shook his head "No lets just wait a minute, we don´t know who he is." he argued Nora turned to Jaune and transformed her hammer into it´s granade launcher form. "I don´t know but he seems to be an enermy of that guy so I say we help him." "Indeed" Ren added from behind as he reloaded his Stormflowers "the enermy of my enermy is my friend." Ruby looked back at Jaune her silver eyes burning with determination, "its decided lets do this!"

During the conversation the battle between Tyrian and Guts continued.

Tyrian slashed towards Guts only for him to block the hits with the sword, in response Guts rushed towards Tyrian and delivered a heavy swing to the faunus side who had trouble dodging due to the bolt in his leg and resulting in him being launched into a building. He slowly rose to his feet from the rubble from the house he just destroyed and with a scream rushed back and started to swing madly forcing Guts to go on the defensive. Guts swore quietly to himself _"damn it he dosn´t give any roam to attack anymore and his aura have started to regenerate."_ Tyrian smiled, he had gotten a hit in slamming his tail in the black swordsmans side knocking him to the ground. Guts hissed that hurt he heard Tyrian approach as he pulled out a small bomb with one hand and a slowly rose from the ground using his sword to steady himself.

"Oh my oh my it looks like our little duel is over but its been fun" Tyrian´s tail arched back ready to strike Bang!

Tyrian turned his head to see Ruby standing on a roof with her weapon aimed at him, He turned and started to fire on her forcing her into cover. Guts seeing his opportunity lit one of his bombs and looked at Tyrian, Ruby rushed around the building as fast as she could only to see Tyrian infornt of the man ready to end his life, "This is the end black swordsman!" He yelled and brought down his tail to impale Guts. "NOO!" she yelled only to stop in suprise Guts was still standing with Tyrian´s tail in his metal arm, "one, two, three" Guts counted and threw the bomb, BOOOOM he quickly rose Dragonslayer to act as a shield from the explosion.

When the smoke finally cleared Ruby saw Tyrian on the ground, his aura completely depleted and standing over him was the black swordsman. he attached his crossbow to his arm and slowly pointed it down towards his enermy. "Now if you tell me where Salem and the rest of the God Hand is and I will make your death painless!" he asked in a cold tone. "I´ll never talk, I will be loyal to my AHHHH" Tyrian screamed as a bolt penetrated his arm.

"Lets try again" Guts said as he stepped on the bolt making it go deeper. "I won´t tell you asshole you will DIE FOR THIS!" He cried out and with a burst of energy tried to stab his opponent with his tail only for Guts to catch it once again and stab a knife through it impaling it to the ground. "AGHH I don´t know where she is I get my orders elsewere he confessed,

"I guess you're like a mad dog that bit his master's hand. Not bad. I can't say that I don't like stuff like that. But you know... I hate to say this... But I don't have the time for that shit right now. If you won´t talk then you will take a message and make sure your mistress gets it, tell her that The Black Swordsman is coming for her and her kind", and with that he sliced of Tyrians tail.

"What are you, your not human" he exclaimed tears in his eyes from the pain, slowly draging himself backwards leaving a trail of blood. "A beast, a monster?"

Guts looked down at the man in disgust "Heh..." he laughed to himself as he walked away ignoring team RNJR who were watching him leave completly forzen in fear of this man after the raw brutality they just witnessed.

Guts walked towards the gate but stopped when he saw a crow flying straight towards him only to turn into a man. the man wielded a large sword and waisted no time to strike only to be blocked by Guts arm he looked up at Guts his red eyes burning with fury "You will not hurt my niece!"

* * *

 _Authors Note._

 _In this story Guts will appear but he will not be from Midland but he will have a similar shitty upbringing and past with Salem as one of the members of the god hand. hence Guts hunting her grimm to find one of the godhand and Griffith. (Griffith hasn´t revived)_

 _First Chapter in Third Person POV but I struggle to write that so tell me if i should stop or more likely swap between or if you prefer this style or if the you have any ideas for the plot i would gladly appreciate it._

 _Now Lets start by thanking my readers and reviewers for their support and_ _patience,_ _special thanks to: DMVsmoker, Luther Cross and Neema Amiry Thank you._

 _This is not my main fic i will focus on Berserk and the Journey of Acceptance but i will still update once in a while. I will be trying to get a chapter out every one or two weeks but its tough to do after all the school work and you know what they say Never Make Your Hobby A Chore and boy i found it tough to balance the brutality of Berserk and RWBYs tone but i like the concept._


	3. Chapter 2

RWBY: The Black Swordsman Chapter 2

Italic = _Thoughts_

 _Location:_ _Oniyuri_

"You will not hurt my niece!"

Guts looked at the man that attacked him _"who is this guy? a huntsman maybe"_ Guts thought to himself.

"Who are you? what do you want?," Guts asked as he stared down the man before him.

Qrow lowered his weapon slightly and looked and took in the appearence of the man, more specifically that his hands were covered in blood, _"looks dangerous is he working for Salem?"_

"You first" Qrow demanded, trying the diplomatic approch, not his usual style but maybe he could get some information on this guy or try to avoid a unnecessary conflict.

"Uncle Qrow wait!" Qrow turned around and saw that Ruby was running towards him, she looked alright for now and he knew that he could not protect her from both himself and this newfound foe.

"Stay back!" He yelled "don´t come any closer"

Guts looked at the sky it would get dark soon, "Get out of the way" Guts demanded, having grown tired of the delay, he needed to get moving before nightfall and he wasn´t going to let this man stop him.

"No way pal, you will stand down and surrender yourself for questioning" Qrow responded as he pointed his sword at Guts.

Guts smirked "if that´s how you want it then fine" he responded as he leanded forward and reached for Dragonslayer.

He then drew the gigantic blade with one hand and charged Qrow with the intent of cutting the man in half only to be sent flying by a quick strike to the chest.

" _AGHH Fuck he´s faster then i thought_ " Guts mumbled to himself using dragonslayer as a cane to get up.

Guts looked up and quickly and spotted the guy running towards him ready to follow up his previous hit, he rolled to the side dodging Qrows strike " _damn this guys much tougher then the last one, there has to be a way to end this quickly"_ he thought to himself.

Guts quickly attached his crossbow and started firing several bolts at Qrow who easily deflected the them, taking advantage of situation, He then retaliated with another hit in with the broad side of his sword.

"AGHH!" Guts grunted in pain as pain flaired up in his side _"he´s to fast attacking head on wont work"_ Guts thought to himself as he coughed up some blood, he then reached for his sword but realised that the latest hit had caused him to drop it.

"Stay down it´s over" Qrow shouted as he slowly approached the man.

"Wait for it, I still need to thank Rickert for this" Guts thought with a small smile as he waited for Qrow to get in range.

Qrow walked up to Guts and looked him in his eye only to stop in suprise "hahaheh" the man was laughing as he lifted his metal arm and pulled on a string.

BOOOOOOOOM!

The explosion sent Qrow flying through a building breaking his aura, Guts on the other hand grunted in pain and held his shoulder as he slowly got up and picked up his sword.

* * *

Meanwhile Team RNJR was watching the fight.

 _"This is bad, this is bad, this is bad!"_ , Ruby thought to herself as she saw Qrow hit the ground _"this might end badly, Uncle Qrow is the ultimate badass but against someone like him..."_

She knew she had to stop this before anyone got hurt further, the thought of losing Qrow was unthinkable "NO! i won´t let this happen" she told herself as she cleanched her fists.

Ruby ran up to Guts "No i won´t let you hurt him!" she yelled as she tried to hit him in the face.

Qrow looked up and saw something that caused his his eyes widened in fear and his breath, he saw his niece being held up by the Guts who had his hand on her throat.

 _"Oh no my aura is down"_ Ruby thought to herself as she desperately tried to use her semblence but suddenly the pressure on her throat ceased and she felt the feeling of cold steel to her neck.

Guts held the girl infront of him with one hand while he grabbed his knife with the other and put it to her neck just as the others reached him weapons drawn.

"Back off and drop the weapons or i´ll cut her throat, I´m leaving now" Guts said as he nodded towards the gate.

"Ok calm down there" Qrow replied as he threw his sword on the ground.

"The others too", Guts said as he pointed his knife towards the rest of team RNJR.

"There´s no way we´ll know that you won´t harm Ruby after we give up our weapons" Jaune replied coldly and raised his sword and shield.

"NO JAUNE DON`T!", Qrow yelled as Guts pressed the knife harder down on Ruby´s neck drawing blood "just drop your weapons please" he pleaded.

Guts looked down at the pile of weapons at his feet and slowly backed away dragging Ruby behind him " if you follow me she´s dead" he stated as he left through the gate.

* * *

 _An Hour Later_

 _Location: Forest,_

"Move" Guts said as he pushed the little red girl infront of him her arms was bound behind her back.

The girl was useful for allowing him to escape but he couldn´t risk letting her go in case she would help the others to track him.

"Stop walking we´ll make a camp here", Guts was tired and his wounds burned and it was getting dark on top of it, making a fire would be the wisest choice.

"Finally" Ruby sighed and collapsed on the ground "Why am I even here? You can let me go now, please I won´t attack you" her words were ignored and she sat down on a root pouting.

"Fine but atleast tell me why your doing this?" silence was her only answer,

Please just tell me I don´t understand why did you hurt that man, why did you-"

"shut up and stay still" he snapped as he glared at her.

Ruby looked at the man as he began to set up a camp " _Who are you? she asked herself quietly, the black swordsman I never heard of him before surely Qrow and Ozpin knew who he was right. What happend to him, his eye, his arm that sword and his lack of aura it´s too much for me to process. No I need to focus on escaping"_

Ruby shook her head and looked up and saw the blackswordsman leaning over a newly lit fire.

She slowly walked forward and sat down by the flame and looked up at the man, maybe he could

"Hey if we are going to stay like this then could you atleast tell me your name?"

He turned to me with a piece of bread in his hand and sighed "Guts, name´s Guts now shut up" he responded and took a bite of the bread.

"Guts strange name" she whispered as something caught her eye. the sight of the bread that Guts was eating reminded her that she hadn´t eaten anything since morning and she could feel her stomach growl.

"Ok...um Guts do you have some food for me?" she asked, tilting her head but her eyes never leaving the bread in his hand.

Guts sighed heavily and tore the bread in half threw one of the bread at her "here take this and stay quiet, don´t make any loud noises"

"thanks"

 _"Maybe he´s not that bad?"_ Ruby thought to herself as she wolfed down the bread and watched him sit down resting his back against a tree.

Ruby shuddered, it was cold as time passed the sky grew dark and cold wind blew through the camp.

She looked at Guts who had fallen asleep against the tree wrapped in his cape

"There is no point of trying to escape, if there are any grimm nearby without my arms I won´t make it far"

Ruby blew on the fire to try to keep it alive but it was a wasted effort as all that happend was her face being filled with soot and ashes.

"Too cold" she wisperd as her eyes ones more feel on Guts.

Slowly she walked up and crept under his cloak as a sudden warmth enveloped her and her eye´s grew tierd as she let sleep consume her.

* * *

Author´s Note.

Thanks to all my readers now on to the notes/updates.

well thats that Im still trying to bring better content and thanks to Luther Cross´s criticism that I had trouble with separating dialoge from the main text so i tried this.

people might think that Guts was out of character when he talked with Ruby and maybe but im trying my best to balance the two characters. JNR will not have as much screentime in this fic, sorry P.S

Rewritten

I want a more mature tone for RNJR I mean really after Beacon i think they should grow up some.


	4. Chapter 3

RWBY: The Black Swordsman Chapter 3

 _Location: Beacon_

Ruby opened her eyes, she was in her dorm back at Beacon.

"Beacon? what is this" Ruby asked herself as she looked outside the window the sun was shining.

"Ruby let´s go! we are going to be late for class and i´m not getting a tardy because of you" Ruby turned around, she knew that voice.

"Weiss what are you doing here!" Ruby asked in suprise.

"What do you mean why am i here, did you hit your head I swear"

"Hey what´s happening, come on or Goodwitch will throw a fit" a new voice added and a girl with bright blond hair stuck her head through the door.

"Yang you´re here too?"

"umm... sis are you ok to you have a fever?" Yang asked and walked through the door and placed her hand on Rubys forehead.

Ruby couldn´t wrap her head around the situation, they are all here nothings happened to Beacon.

"hey Weiss where´s Blake?" Ruby asked she just had to make sure.

"She´s on her way to Goodwitch´s class just like we should be so hurry up!" Weiss replied in an annoyed tone.

"Ok let´s go we don´t want to be late" Ruby said and walked out of the door.

As she walked through the corridor she realised that the ground was wet and when she looked back up the corridor seemed to extend into an empty void.

Ruby reached for Crescent Rose only to find it missing, she started running only for the floor to fall under her.

She screamed as she fell for what seemed like hours only to land on the ruins of Beacon tower.

Ruby quickly got on her feet and looked around, In the middle of the tower was a person.

"Pyrrha!" Ruby yelled as she ran up to the figure and placed a hand on her shoulder "please where are we?"

Ruby´s happiness was quickly replaced by horror as she saw her face, it was horribly burned and she had an arrow lodged in her heart.

"WHY DID YOU LET ME DIE" Pyrrha asked blood starting pouring out of her mouth "aren´t you the hero of Vale?"

"I didn´t let you die I just" she was interupted by another voice.

" Well well well how are you Red" she looked around her only to see Roman Torchwick his skin melted but still holding his cane.

"Look at all the people you failed, their blood is on your hand Rose" a voice eccoed through the building.

Ruby was panicking now, this can´t be real, it´s not real she repeted to herself.

"HEEEY SIS" Ruby´s felt her heart sink as she spotted the next person, it was Yang only she was on the ground in a pool of blood slowly draging herself towards her sister with her remaining arm.

Ruby turned and ran she didn´t know what else to do, she ran and ran and ran until she tripped over something soft as she looked down she saw that she was running over the corpses of her friends and family.

Yang, her hair stained red with blood laying over Blake who had Gambol Shroud stabbed through her chest, Weiss who was covered in cuts and bruses and her face horrible mutilated if it wasn´t for her white hair she would hardly be recognizable, Qrow laying next to Tai Yang his hand still gripping his sword.

Ruby then heard the a voice again "this is what your dream have brought the world, gaze upon it, where was Ruby Rose to protect her friends"

Hands started to drag her down into the pile of corpses deeper and deeper, blood filling her lungs as she let out a scream.

* * *

 _Location: Forest_

Ruby awoke with scream only to spot Guts looming over her stabbing a knife through a strange creature with one eye and tentacles.

After a few deep breath she looked at the creature "what´s that" she asked pointing towards the creature.

"An incubus, a demon who gives it´s pray nightmares while consuming their life" Guts replied as he wipe of his knife.

"Incubus? I never heard of that type of Grimm before" Ruby asked as she backed up from the dead creature.

Guts ignored the redhead as walked up to her and cut off the rope binding her hand.

"Leave we are done" he said and began to walk away.

"H-HEY wait a minute I don´t know where i am or where my friends are you can´t just leave me" she yelled as she ran after him.

Guts only response was to pick up the pace but he didn´t get far as he was suddenly covered in rose petals and the girl in the hood was standing infront of him.

"Hey don´t ditch me yet, first explain more about the creature this morning" she demanded.

Guts just kept walking "get lost you will just slow me down go back to your friend and wait for death, it will find you soon enough"

"No" this girl sure is annoying whatever it´s not my problem if she dies he thought to himself.

I don´t care what you are doing... his voice trailed of as he heard footsteps in the distance and voice´s shouting.

RUUUUBY WHERE ARE YOU!

RUBY ARE YOU THERE!

Ruby instantly recognized the voice´s.

UNCLE QROW OVER HERE! Ruby yelled back.

"Fuck" Guts swore as he turned and gazed into the forest.

Ruby turned to Guts only for him to push her back.

"Run back to your friends if you want to live or die here with your friends your choice dosn´t matter to me" Guts said.

Ruby nodded and ran back towards Team RNJR as Guts grabbed Dragonslayer and continued running.

* * *

Author´s note

I ended this early to to have the next chapter be about Ruby explaining Guts to Qrow and the rest of team RNJR

anyway thanks for reading and god damn im tired.


	5. Chapter 4

RWBY: The Black Swordsman Chapter 4

 _Location: Forest_

Ruby threw a glance behind her as the shape of Guts disappeared deeper into the forest.

"no time to think about that now" she thought to herself as she saw the familiar face of Qrow and behind him the rest of Team RNJR.

"RUBY?!" they all yelled as they rushed to greet her.

Before she could react Qrow enveloped her in a tight hug as the others joined in.

"What happend?, did he hurt you? where did he go?"they all asked.

"No no i´m fine really. He´s name is Guts and he ran further into the forest but Uncle Qrow I don´t think he´s a bad guy.

After all he didn´t hurt me that bad. In fact he gave me food and saved me from some weird creature called an incubas...bus incubus? what ever."

"Not a bad guy he had a knife too your throat for god sake" Jaune yelled in disbelief.

"He does remind me about someone old Oz talked about long ago. The White Hawk and his Raiders" Qrow mumbled to himself but they all disappeared.

"The white what now?" Ruby asked in a confused tone.

Qrow sighed and grabbed a stick and started drawing in the mud "During the war there was a band of mercenary´s called The Band of the Hawk led by a man who went by the the title The white hawk. The Hawks were on of the most fearsome force´s on the battlefield winning unwinnable battle´s and the captain of these raiders was known to wield a gigantic sword and once slayed over one hundred men in a single night."

"You think that Guts is this captain of the Hawks?" Ren asked.

"I don´t know maybe he is maybe not" Qrow answered.

"But what happened to them? Ruby asked wanting to know the full story.

Qrow ran his hand through his hair and took a sip of his bottle before resuming his tale.

"Well after several victory´s they were decleared enermy´s of Remnent and just disappeared but not even Ozpin knew what really happened or he wouldn´t tell me."

He put the stick down and when Ruby looked what he had drawn it was a banner or flag of some sort, the middle was shaped lilke a sword with its crossguard shaped like wings.

"Anyway enough story´s we need to find this guy before he causes trouble , You said he went this way?" Qrow asked as he handed her Crescent Rose and pointed in the direction Ruby came from.

"that´s right his camp is over this way but he ran off into the forest" she answered her smile fading a bit as she attached her weapon to her waist again.

After a few minutes the group arrived at the camp, as Ruby looked over the camp her eyes fell on the corpse of the incubi and she shuddered at the memory of the dream she had.

"Wait" Qrow held up his hand to stop them from going any further "there´s someone here already"

He slowly walked up to and pointed his sword at bush "come out now" he demanded, there was a moment of silence before a small creature flew out of the bushes.

"UHH!?" everyone stared at the creature in suprise, it was shaped like a humanoid creature but much smaller and it had a pair of wings and bright blue eyes that matched his hair.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT DON´T KILL ME...oh who are you?" the creature asked.

"um...sup?" Ruby awswered dumbstrucked.

"Hey I´m Puck i´m looking for a guy in black armor, real grumpy, metal arm and ring a bell?"

* * *

While this was happening Guts kept running.

"damn I wasted enough time I need to AGH!" he grunted in pain from the wound of his previous battle flaired up. "Where is that damn bug when I actually need him?"

He slowed down a bit "when was the last time I got a good night of sleep, two days, three? I thought maybe last night but that fucking incubi showed up"

Guts kept walking until he heard voice´s

"You human stop where you are!"

Guts knew who this these were The White Fang.

several men stepped on to the road.

"About sixty men" he thought to himself as his eye fell on one of them, a rhino faunus wearing heavy armor "Hey I don´t have anything to do with you so step aside" Guts asked.

"Ha HA HA HAH" one of them started laughing "you are in no position to give orders, put down your weapons and surrender yourself"

Guts sighed as he loaded his crossbow and took aim "no way i´m talking my way out of this", his bolts hit thier mark as several of the members fell down, bolts sticking out of thier heads and necks.

"KILL HIM!" the leader shouted as several men rushed Guts.

Guts waited until the three men reached him as he threw himself forward and unsheathing Dragonslayer and cutting through the men´s aura with one hit slicing them in half. With a smile he raised his sword and swung it infont of him blood and intestines flying of his blade. The members of the White Fang looked at the remaines of their members in sheer horror until their fear was replaced by rage.

they once again attacked Guts this time in greater numbers the charged only to bounce off his sword, waisting no time Guts slashed anyone who was around him severing their limbs and head with one strike, this was why he still lived the thrill of battle, life and death.

"AAAAAAHHHHG!" Guts let out a loud roar as he let the feeling of battle overtake him, he pulled his sword out of another soldier as the screams of his foe´s became a blur "Who is this guy? he´s not human no please don´t...!" one of the white fang yelled before his head was split in half. Someone grabbed a gun and fired only for Guts to impale one of his opponent´s and use him as a shield, where after he swiftly kicked the injured soldier of his sword breaking his neck. After a while Guts calmed down he had taken some hits during the fight, blood spilling out from wounds on his arms and leg where a he´d been shot.

he looked up to see the rhino faunus standing in a pile of corpses with a large warhammer in his hand.

"You...You will pay for this!" he yelled and rushed towards Guts who just had enough time to block the strike.

"Ugh he´s strong and with these wounds it might get tough" Guts thought as he blocked the second attack which sent him reeling back, Guts hit the ground and launched a quick throwing knife to his opponents eye blinding him for a moment. The faunus held one hand to his eye while swinging wildly with his weapon in a desperate attempt to hit him. Using this to his advantage Guts swung his sword down and with one hit cut the arm of the faunus who howled in pain.

The faunus fell to the ground and looked up at Guts standing over him with a twisted smile on his face as he rose his sword once more and cut the mans head in half.

Guts sat down he was tired, so tired as he inspected the bullet wounds they had gone straight through him "some luck I guess" he said to himself as he collapsed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author´s Note.

Thank you all for reading and please tell me your criticism I love to hear it to help improve for you all.

Now on to my thoughts:

So I didn´t like how I used The White Fang like this but I needed an excuse to let Team RNJR catch up to Guts.

Puck is also here because he needs to be the one that tells the others about Guts and as a pocket medic like he is in the manga, the reason he wasn´t with Guts in the beginning was that he flew off during one of his arguments with Guts and Guts treating him like shit but you know Puck he always come´s back.

oh and the 2017 Berserk anime is releasing in april and I´m actually pretty hyped... kind of...its CGI still but its still berserk and the first season just skipped to rush to the conviction arc but when it got there it adapted the manga pretty well for what it was.

This is my opinion and if you don´t share it that´s fine I understand just be adult about it.


	6. Chapter 5

RWBY: The Black Swordsman Chapter 5

 _Team RNJR._

Ruby stared at the creature in front of her, "it seems to be a boy judging from the voice but how does he know Guts?, he doesnt look dangerous, or like someone Guts would fancy for company" she thought too herself.

"This man" she began in a hesitant voice "does he perchance happen to carry a huge sword and be missing and eye?""That´s him alright you know him, where did he go?"Puck asked as he flew up to Ruby´s face.

"Ruby be careful" Qrow told her as he walked up to the small person infront of them and looked him in the eyes.

"So what´s your name pal" he stopped for a second before continuing "if you have one that is."

"Of course I have a name!" the creature responded with an annoyed tone, he then stood up, puffed out his chest and took a deep breath "i´m the great companion of the black swordsman Guts, the amazing elf Puck"

"Umm...What?" Jaune asked in confusion, "that thing is the companion of the guy that almost killed that faunus from before?"

"Perhaps but he doesn´t strike me as someone who would be useful to a man like that" Ren replied as he walked past Jaune to get a closer look at the elf.

"Excuse me but who are you huntsmen and huntresses?" Puck asked as he landed on Ruby´s head.

"Yes and we are searching for your companion who kidnapped my neice" Qrow answered with a bit of steel in his voice. "Yeesh again? I thought he grew past that kind of behavior, well sorry but i gotta go which way did he go?" Puck answered a hint of annoyance clear in his voice.

"we where tracking him down that way wanna come?" Ruby asked cheerfully as she pointed at a pair of footprints on the ground.

"Sure" he responded and flew into one of Ruby´s bags, ignoring the glares from the others around him.

"Let´s go" Ruby ordered as she started running, ignoring the protests from her team luckly the ground was soft and Guts heavy boots left clear footprints on the forest floor.

She ran for what felt like hours until she saw something further down the road, a swarm of crows. Qrow walked up and put a hand on her shoulder "stay here and wait, I´ll cheak it out"

He walked towards towards the scavengers as he drew his sword but what he saw made his eye´s widen. A pile of corpses horribly damaged heads and other bodyparts littered the ground as the crows decendet to feast on the remaines. He turned around "don´t come closer" he warned not wanting the children to see something like this only to hear a frightend gasp from team the sight of the corpses Jaune ran and threw up in a bush while Ren covered Nora´s eye´s.

Ruby on the other hand just stared at the dead infront of her, she recognized their armor "The White Fang" she whispered as she slowly walked forward almost in trance.

Puck on the other hand flew out of her bag and towards a figure that was laying on the side of the road. "Geez Guts?" he said as he recognized the man.

"Wait Guts?" Ruby asked as she ran towards the figure. as she arrived she saw that he was covered in bruises and blood was sipping out from freashly made wounds. "hey it´s me Puck wake up you" Puck said as he landed on Guts and started poking him with a small stick, no response.

"Is he dead?" Ruby asked as she lead closer to check his pulse, but as she was about to touch him a hand grabbed her with an iron grip and Guts opened his eye.

"don´t touch me!" he growled as he let go of her arm and looked around and saw Puck who had fallen to the ground in suprise at the sudden movement and grabbed him " hurry up and do your thing this fucking hurts" he grunted as he started to shake him.

"What thing?" Qrow asked who had joined them, "the bug can produce dust from my wings that can close wound´s" Guts answered as he threw Puck away.

"JERK, BASTARD IDIOT!" Puck yelled as he started to hit Guts only to be flung further into a pile of mud.

Guts slowly got up and looked at the group "so what do you want?"

"Your coming with us for now" Qrow said as he raised his sword to´s Guts´s face "you are far too dangerous to be left alone!"

"And if I were to resist?" Guts asked raising an eyebrow.

"You can´t fight with that sword and those wounds, give up now and we will take you to Haven for questioning!" Qrow answered not showing any sign of backing down.

"LIKE HELL I`LL GO WITH Y..." he was interrupted by Qrow hitting him in the head knocking him out.

"So that was a thing,now what?" Nora stated as she walked up and looked down at Guts´s unconscious body."

"Uncle Qrow we can´t carry him but we can´t leave him eather, maybe you can go ahead and get us a ride to Haven?"

"What no way, you seen what he can do!"Qrow protested.

"I know but what other choice do we have?" Ruby countered as she pointed to Guts "he needs help and we can´t keep him here on our own."

Qrow lowered his head in defeat as he noted just how much like Summer she really was, "you have a point but and I shouldn´t hang around here too long anyway"

"Why can´t you stay?" Nora asked as she appeared behind Qrow. "That´s a story for another time, we got no time to lose" Qrow then turned around and turned into a Crow and flew away into the distance.

"... so could he always do that?"

* * *

Author´s note

jeez im tired.

thanks for reading look forward to a fight against Grimm since they are attracted to negative emotions so Guts is a living magnet for both demons and grimm.


	7. Chapter 6

RWBY: The Black Swordsman Chapter 6

: _Italic = thoughts._

* * *

About an hour had passed since Qrow left and team RNJR sat down next and started to prepare lunch when they heard a groan behind them.

Guts slowly opened his eye and saw the redhead from before run towards him with Puck flying behind her.

"Oh your awake, oh no you´re still hurt, i´m sorry about my uncle, can I get you something" she rambled until I put one hand over her mouth.

She tried to help him up only for him to flinch "DON`T TOUCH ME!" he yelled as he raised his arm to punch her.

"Hey what´s your deal, she just wanted to help!" Jaune said as he pointed to Ruby.

"No Jaune, really it´s fine" _He probably has his reasons_ she finished silently as she watched Guts try to get to his feet.

Ruby slowly walked up to him again and asked "are you sure you are alright to move? We checked you for injuries and there was quite a few."

"Where are my stuff?" he asked in an annoyed tone as he looked around at the rest of the team. Ren was quick to defuse the situation

"Your belongings are fine, we will return them to you when you have answered our questions so sit down."

"Don´t give that crap where are they...AGHH!" he growled in pain as he grabbed his side.

"See you will reopen your wounds"Ruby scolded as she rushed through the camp to make sure he wasn´t injured.

"Let me see? Your wounds haven´t fully healed yet shouldn´t your aura fixed your wounds by now?"

Guts face formed a twisted grin, but Ruby couldn´t figure out whether if it was from pain or not as he slowly sat down and looked at the group.

"Fine it´s not like there is anything I can do so I´ll play along ask away"

there was a long silence until Jaune gathered enough courage to speak "Ok first question why did you kidnap Ruby?"

"..." No answer, Guts simply stared at the boy until a dark chuckle escaped his lips which soon evolved into full blown laughter.

"HA HA HAHA! Of all the things you could ask that´s the first, pathetic couldn´t you figure it out? I needed a way to escape and the girl was perfect for the job"

"So she was just a tool?"

"Thats right, now you should let me go before something bad happen"

"What do you mean?"

I´m always hunted by Grimm and far worse beings then you will ever see in your pathetic life so if you want to survive in this world then it would be best if you leave.

Team RNJR flinched at his aggresive tone but still didn´t show any plans to walk away.

"Sorry can´t do that your too dangerous to be allowed to walk around freely and you need medical attention" Ruby pleaded, ignoring the death glare from the black swordsman.

"Hey Guts stop being such a party pooper they seem nice and way better company for you the the demons or grimm lighten up" Puck also added as he flew in front of Guts and started to poke his cheek.

Guts rose to his full height and walked over the camp shrugging of the pain and cries from team RNJR. His eye landed on something black sticking out of the bushes, his sword.

He quickly walked over to it only to be stopped by Jaune grabbing his arm " You can´t leave yet!" he growled a look of determination glowed in his eyes, this however didn´t stop Guts as he with a quick punch to the the stomach sent him flying to the ground. "Get out of my way" Guts hissed as he grabbed his sword and placed it on his back. _hiding it in a bush bloody idiots all of them, I´m suprised they aren´t dead already._ he mutterd to himself as he walked away but stopped as he heard a howl in the distance.

 _"FUCK Grimm! I should have known they would find me"_ he thought as he grabbed Dragonslayer but it felt far to heavy in his hand. " _I´m too weak to properly use it right now_ "

"Grimm!" Ruby shouted as she unfolded her scythe and looked into the woods where red eyes started to light up. "Alright I haven´t had a good fight in ages" Nora yelled as she grabbed her hammer.

Beowolfs appeared and rushed the group, Ruby fired of a few rounds blasting the face of the first Grimm that got in her sight as Nora ran straight into the hoard swinging and laughing like a maniac.

Guts however just watched, there was no need for him to try to save them. This was their fight not his so why bother but his thoughts was interrupted by a Deathstalker who charged him from the side. He quickly jumped to the side, blood flowing from his reopened wound as he grabbed Dragonslayer and cut of the legs of the giant scorpion. The sword was heavy and he couldn´t hold on to it for to long but the dust from puck helped him. He turned around and slipped of into the forest unaware that Ruby had caught a glims of his cape disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

Sorry for the shorter chapter and thanks for reading but I have a few announcements.

i will slow down the release of my fics (as if they was not slow enough) im working on them but don´t expect as much for the next few weeks.

the national exams are coming up soon and so is my birthday and easterbreak which i will probobly spend with my friends.

im also having a bit of a writers block so that factors in as well, I want to re read berserk to try to match the tone and get more insperation from the manga before I continue. thanks for the support and the next chapter is on its way but after that i dont know.

#Berserk 2017 clang goodness hype


	8. Chapter 7

RWBY: The Black Swordsman Chapter 7.

 _Italic = thoughts and locations._

* * *

Ruby stared at the forest where the black swordsman disappeared, she wanted to follow him but her team was her first priority and she wouldn´t leave them. She turned around just in tim ne was swinging his sword left and right as bodyparts was flung into the air and Ruby couldn´t help to notice how much he improved since Beacon. He fought with a confidence, utilizing his sword and shield to deadly effect.

The fight lasted for several minutes and when the last Grimm lost its head courtesy of Jaune´s sword the group looked around the camp as black smoke rose from the corpses as they disintegrated they noticed somethings missing or more accurately someone.

"HE´S GONE!" Jaune shouted as he frantically looked around for the man. Ruby felt crushing guilt enveloped her as the weight of her decision hit her "I saw him leave but I couldn´t leave you all here, but now we lost him and Qrow is still out there so we can´t follow him and...and" she trailed off as as she noticed someone else was missing as well Puck.

"He must have followed him?!" She exclaimed as she sat down on a log and and threw Crescent Rose to the ground in frustration and buried her face in her hands as the others walked up to try to comfort her.

"It´s Fine atleast he didn´t take you as a hostage this time" Jaune joked but caved under Ren´s dissaproving gaze. "What is done is done, no need to beat yourself up over it. You did what you thought was right in the moment." Ren said as he satt down next to her.

"But I..." Before she could finish her sentence Nora cut her off "No buts missy nobody blames you!" she exclaimed as she patted Ruby´s back making her almost fall of the log she was sitting on, _that girl is crazy strong_ Ruby thought to herself as she started to feel better, the support of her friends ment so much to her and she was glad they came along.

She looked up at Jaune who reached out his hand to help her up.

"Thank you but we can´t follow him Qrow will return here soon and then we can get the kingdoms help... and besides I don´t think he means us any harm" she explained as gathered her possessions and started to clean Crescent Rose.

"So that´s it? You don´t think he´s a bad person at heart so we leave him be? Ruby I know you want to see the best in people but sometimes there´s only hatred and evil!" Jaune argued as he clenched his fist. "It´s just like with Beacon with Cinder, you thought that she was a friend but look where that got us...Beacon´s destroyed and Pyrrha is DEAD! do you want that to happen again? It´s Your fault, If you just wasn´t so trusting then she would be alive and your sister wouldn´t have lost an arm" he shouted his emotions getting the better of him but as he looked at Ruby she looked back at him with tears in her eyes.

"Ruby im sorry I just have a little..." SMACK he fell to the ground blood dripping from his nose to see that Ruby had punched him in the face. As she realised what she had done she turned around and dissapeared in flash of rose petals.

"RUBY!" the others yelled to her as they saw her leave, they then turned to Jaune who lowerd his head in shame.

"What´s wrong with you? We all lost her Jaune not only you, Ruby lost her sister, her team and a friend and you blame it all on HER?!" Nora yelled as she started to shake him.

"I agree, the loss of a loved one does not give you the right to take it out on your friends, what would Pyhhra think if she saw you now?" Ren asked but his voice sounded sad and tired.

"I know...I know that it was uncalled for but I couldn´t take it...This Journey, Beacon everythings wrong and now he shows up and kills people but she still defends him and I just cant deal with it but now because of me we lost Ruby too" Jaune replied his voice cracked as he spoke as he was starting to tear up and soon tears rolled down his cheeks but not from the pain of Ruby´s punch but from the knowlege that it was him that made them lose her.

"Im going after her!" Jaune announced as he stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes but he was stopped by Ren who shook his head.

"You won´t catch her she´s too fast and I fear seeing you will only make it worse, better to let her calm down and come back to us."

Jaune stayed for a short while to think about what Ren said as he sat down and waited.

After about an hour had passed everyone started to worry as they heard the sound of engines in the distance and a large ship started to land close to them. That was not all as a worried looking Qrow ran into the camp.

"Where is he? Is he gone?...What happend to Ruby?!" he asked his voice raising in volume for each question as the members of team JNPR looked down in shame.

"WHAT HAPPEND TO MY NEICE DID HE TAKE HER?!" He yelled once again and started to transform his scythe. Ren and Nora quietly pushed Jaune forward and nodded.

"The black swordsman´s gone but he didn´t take Ruby...it´s my fault she´s gone!" Jaune confessed as he looked down.

"What happend...What did you do?" He asked in a dangerously low voice as he grabbed Jaune´s collar.

* * *

 _meanwhile._

Ruby ran, she ran as fast as she could the words kept repeating in her head Your fault, your fault, your fault just like her dream she tried to forget it but the imagies of her dead friends kept flashing before her as she slowed down and and started to cry. When she finally stopped darkness had fallen over the forest and Remnants shatterd moon was shining in the sky, She sat there for what felt like an eternity until she heard a voice break the silence,

 _"he´s right you know! If you wasn´t so weak they would be safe you could protect them but what happend they all die...died because little Ruby Rose is a weak little girl."_

She looked around her for signs of where the voice came from but nobody was around, she was alone. _How does it feel knowing that all you did was for nothing, you know its the truth better to just focus on finding Cinder it´s her fault!"_ Ruby now recognized the voice, it was her but it sounded sinister and cruel, evil.

 _Listen to me if you don´t stop her they all die just like your friend Pyhhra, Wiess, Blake, Dad, Yang and everybody else. heh heh heh" the voice laughed._

At first she didn´t want to listen but as time went on she started to understand, she was destined to be alone in the darkness. Everyone she cared about, dead and it was her fault, she wasn´t good enough...maybe she wasn´t cut out to be a huntress after all I mean what has she done nothing she failed everyone.

As these thoughts swirled in her head threatening to consume her she heard a cheerful voice call out beside her.

"Hey Red what´s up with you can you calm down your emotions are so bad it actually hurts?!"

She looked up and saw the elf Puck flying above her head as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Puck?!" she exclaimed as she hugged him.

"Wooh what´s with the sudden happiness we only just met you know so what gives?"

"Im...sob...Just so happy to see you that´s all...sniff." She wiped her nose and eyes as she carefully sat him down.

"I saw something, was that your friends?" he asked softly as he sat down in her lap.

"Y-yes it was, I had a dream and they all died and now they will all die because im not good enough!" She screamed as she started to tear up once more.

"It´s fine they are all here so what´s bugging you it was a dream, nothing to worry about just head back to your friends ok"

"NO if Im here they will just get hurt...I need to leave can I come with you and Guts?"

"WHAT? you actually want to be with that jerk? I only use him as protection but if you wanna follow I won´t stop you. you are waaay better off without him though."

I don´t care ill find him, he knows whats really going on I have to know, and-and I cant go back now...I´m sorry Uncle Qrow...Please forgive me. She whisperd to herself as she got up to find the black swordsman who was powerful enough to stand alone against the darkness.

* * *

Authors Note.

Thanks to all my readers.

I had it as a work in progress but I took time to finish it before I take my break but suprise I might get some time to write just its will be if I find insperation or im done with homework, now to my comments on the chapter.

Now you might think jaune was weird and reading it here I might agree for the show but I want a more dark version then what RT went with, Jaune was suppresing his anger and sadness and Ruby have nightmares about her friends dying but it was made worse by the incubus, as for why she ran I wanted to limit the characters for now because character development. as for the voice its like the beast of darkness but not as evil its a manifestation of her doubt, fear and sorrow.

Ok so i want to ask all of you a question. Would you be against adding Schierke because I will separate Guts from team RNJR for a while and i want to try the berserker armor. but it might break continuity instead im considering using Ruby to fill that role by connecting her Aura/soul to him to keep him sane as Schierke did or something i don´t know it´s just an idea and its later in the story message me your thoughts in a PM or as a Review.


	9. Chapter 8

RWBY: The Black Swordsman Chapter 8

 _Location: Forest_

* * *

Guts was walking down the the path, branches and leaves was crushed under his heavy boots as he thought back to the past events. He had escaped during the Grimm attack but knowing his luck this was probably going to get worse. Darkness had fallen over the forest and Guts knew that he needed to rest, he sat down and started making a fire as he grabbed some bread from his bag.

"Damn food´s running low" he muttered as he tore a peice from the thick, bland tasting bread.

Guts stretched out on the ground and closed his eye and feel asleep, thats how Ruby found him. She had been running around all night searching for him and now she had found him, the black swordsman. She carefully walked and sat down next to him as she closed her eyes and fell asleep beside him.

 _A few hours later._

Ruby woke up to see Guts lying next to her, he looked almost peaceful when he was sleeping, like all the rage and worry had disappeared from his soul," _who are you really, not the black swordsman but within?"_ she asked herself as she stared at the man.

"You know he´s not that bad once you get to know him, idiotic yes, ragefilled, yes and all around annoying but he still is a good man"  
she looked up and saw Puck sitting in a branch over her head, " Good morning Puck" she greeted him with a smile.

She got on her feet and looked around the forest as her actions slowly dawned on her, "That´s right, I left" she whispered to herself " _maybe I should go back?"_ but as soon as the thought entered her mind the vision of her dead friends flashed before her eyes and she quickly dismissed the idea.

She sat down once more and waited for the Black swordsman to wake up. After a while she started to relax as a gentle breeze blew threw the forest moving the branches of the trees, allowing the sun´s warm rays to dance on her face completely forgetting yesterdays evet.

Puck watched her as the light of the sun lit up her hair making it look like a red inferno flowing in the the wind as she took in the summer air. _"she seems so innocent, so happy"_ Puck thought to himself but he could sense something else deep within the girl, a sense of sorrow, fear, loss and guilt. _"I wonder what´s happened to her?"_ as he thought that several images flashed before him, a woman in a white cloak, three girls laughing together each dressed in a different colours and finally a woman with fiery eyes holding up a bow and then a flash of light.

"Was that her memories? but who was the other people, not her companions but maybe family?" he argued as he looked back at the girl who was smiling in the sunlight.

As Puck processed this new found information Guts started to wake up.

He cracked his eye open and frowned at the sunlight blinding him, " _better then the night at least"_ he concluded as he looked around the camp when his eye fell on the elf sitting in the tree "so the bug actually caught up" but now that he thought about it he often left only to come back later, shacking his head he got on his feet and grabbed his sword and satchel when a high pitch voice rang the the camp.

"Oh you´re awake now great!" He recognized that voice it was the red girl from before was she stupid following him or maybe she wanted to fight either way it didn´t matter to him he was pressed for time as it was and wasn´t in the mood for delays. He needed to get his sword fixed and check up on Casca, and if this girl was in the way he would kill her. With that conclusion The struggler turned to face Ruby,

"What are you doing here? Get lost!" he asked her in a stern tone as he walked past her deeper into the forest. She looked at him in suprise _"no way, there was no way she was to give up so easily"_ She pouted and started to run after him determined to follow him no matter what or at least until she got what she was looking for, what that was she had no idea but she knew he was the key to saving her friends she could feel it.

"Hey wait up!" Ruby yelled as she reappeared beside Guts in a flash of rosepetals. The swordsman looked at her, a look of shock crossed his face but disappeared as quickily as it appeared as he ignored her once again and kept walking, " Wait let me come with you please" she begged.

This puzzled the swordsman, why would she do that, was she mental...possible, or maybe she wanted to get away from her normal life either way it would end in death. Guts took a deep breath and grabbed her, "Go back to your friends, your battle, this path only leads to the abyss...the endless night is that where you want to go? don´t think so. Now get the hell away from me, I don´t need kids running around they are only good for getting themselves and their parents killed better die with your friends while you still have them!"

"You lost someone close to you didn´t you?" This stopped the branded struggler as he glared at the girl, "I understand, I lost people too but that doesn´t mean I act like this I came to you so could help my friends!" Anger flared up in Guts as a voice whispered in the back of his mind _"she has no right to talk about loss, she doesn´t know what he did to you, what Griffith did to her! punish her rip her to peices make her suffer like you did"_ He ignored the voice but the anger remained as he tossed her to the ground, "Fine I don´t care if you want to die fine but die somewhere not here get lost" and with those words that he started running again leaving the girl behind.

Ruby watched as the black swordsman disappear again as his words echoed in her head _"This path only leads to the abyss, die with your friend while you still have them!"_ It was obvious to her that this man lost something, something he could never get back but that wasn´t a reason to act like he did and she would find out what happend. She ran her hand through her hair and let out a sigh _" aww man this will be harder then stealing Ozpin´s_ coffé". she was interrupted by Puck who had decided to land on her head,

"Don´t let him get you down thats his twisted way of trying to help you lets keep following him he´ll let you come with him if you follow him long enough...well that´s what i did"

"Yes but I think it´s better if i keep my distance for the time being don´t you think?"

"I agree, we would want him to be in a even worse mood then he already is right" Puck stated and made a grumpy face reminiscent of Guts, "Stay away kid or I´ll cut you with my oversized sword, i´m always angry arrrgh!"

Ruby looked at the little elf as he kept doing his impressions of Guts, as a smile appeared on her face and she started to laugh, "Ha ha ha...thanks Puck I needed that but now lets go after him"

"Okey but you´ll get to carry me I don´t feel like flying right now" he stated as he flew into her pouch and collapsed on the soft surface.

"Let´s GO!" Ruby shouted as she pointed to where Guts disappeared, "Puck and Ruby on the quest to find the Black Swordsman this will be its own fairy tale!"

* * *

Authors note.

This blows my time of was mostly spent lying in a bed sick but im better now and I wanted to get a little writing done, anyway thanks to my readers.

(If im going to introduce Schierke then that´s alot later in the story but Im still toying with the idea)

I want to slow down the pacing get a bit more downtime and time to set up the characters

I don´t know if it was faithful to have Guts react the way he did but I think that when Ruby hit the nail on the head it made him lose it and I referenced the lost children chapters in where Guts doesn´t want Jill or anyone else to follow him because they can get hurt. keep in mind Guts story is tragic and he wants to keep others from experiencing that loss.


	10. Chapter 9

_RWBY: The Black Swordsman Chapter 9_

It had been several days since Ruby made it her mission to follow The Black Swordsman and the young huntress had quickly discovered that hiding from him didn´t work. The first day she had tried to use bushes as a means to hide but she stopped when a throwing knife was tossed in her direction inbedding itself in the ground just infront of her feet. It appeared to the redhead that Guts had accepted the fact that she was following him even so the struggler refused to let her get close to him no matter how hard she tried.

And so the days turned to weeks as they left the kingdom and journeyed into uncharted territory. "W _here are we? I don´t know anything about this place. To think I would be out in the wild with an elf instead of becoming a huntress, life sure is funny sometimes._ When she thought back on the events that had transpired it was hard to belive that any of it actually happened, it was all to unreal. Every other night she would watch the man battle against spirits and monsters far worse then any Grimm she ever seen, that being said Grimm was also frequent as they seemed drawn to the swordsman, " _makes sense with his attitude"_ she added with a smile.

she kept walking lost in thought until she hit something hard which sent her flying to the ground with a soft thud.

"Aww" she complained as she looked up and her breath got caught in her throat as she saw what she bumped into, it was Guts. The man was towering over her as he looked at her, his face completely devoid of emotions. There was only one thing she could think of she let out a nervous laugh and scrathed the back of her head,

"Hi there, how´s it going" she mentally facepalmed as she uttered those words, "n-never mind" she stuttered as she got up and took a few steeps back.

"Hey if you´re going to follow don´t walk around daydreaming or you will end up dead" he stated and continued marching forward, Ruby however was filled with excitement, _"Oh my gosh he didn´t get mad or tell me to leave maybe he´s letting his guard down?"_ The young huntress nodded and started to walk again following close behind the man.

they continued to walk in silence for a few more hours until the sun was about to set as Guts stopped and placed his bag on the ground and turned to Ruby who looked like she was about to faint from exhaustion,

"hey Red make yourself useful and help gather wood for the fire" he asked as he started to wander off i n search of firewood.

"Y-Yes" came Ruby´s response, she was tired yes but she jumped at the chance to prove her worth to the man, maybe then he would start talking more and become less uptight.

Ruby walked of and looked around for wood she thanked the gods that her father took her and Yang out camping in the forest when they were younger, with that knowledge finding suitable wood for the fire was easy. As she was heading back she saw the last light of the sun hit the surface of Remnant and darkness settled.

She looked at where the camp was and saw that Guts had already made a small fire and was roasting some kind of meat over the fire and Puck lying on the side having buried himself in food that he stole from the man during the day. Guts looked up at Ruby as she sat down next to him and looked at the meat he was grilling, it wasn´t anything spectacular but just the sight made the young girls mouth water. Ruby herself had her own supplies but they consisted of mostly dried fruit and meat, nothing as appetising as this.

Guts noticed that her eyes was fixated on the food and let out a sigh and pointed to a rock, on it there was a bit of meat and an additonal stick. The sight made the redheads eyes water as she fumbled out some words of gratitude and made her way over to the food and started to preapare it as well.

While Ruby was roasting her dinner Guts had prepared to go to sleep for the night or as long as he could before any spirits showed up to attack him again, he swollowed the last chunk of meat and turned to the young girl who was happily eating away without a care in the world,

"You take the first watch, wake me as soon as you see anything got that?" he asked and shut his eye and started to drift of. Ruby just nodded and grabbed Crescent Rose and peered into the shadows that surrounded the campfire but as time went on she started to look at the stars lighting up the night sky, casting their cold light upon the world beneath them as her thought drifted of to her friends, to Jaune, Ren, Nora. She wondered if they made it to Haven yet and if Qrow found them, she thought about Weiss, " _must be pretty lonely being stuck in Atlas alone"_ She wondered where Blake ran off to and in terms of Yang. Ruby still refused to belive that Blake would leave them without a reason, there had to be one they just didn´t know it yet. Don´t worry i´ll make everything right again she whisperd to herself as she waited for morning to come.

Ruby however wasn´t the only one gazing at the stars, from her room in Atlas, Wiess Schnee looked at the sky from her large window as she thought back to her days at Beacon the last time she was truly happy, she missed her school, she missed her teammates, her friends, heck she even missed the dolt waking her up with that damn whistle but now she was alone again.

Weiss let out an annoyed sigh and stormed out of her room, she needed to get out, too help her friends, father couldn´t hold her here against her will.  
she was going to leave no matter what but it would be helpfull to do so with her fathers blessing of course it was easily said then done.

As she approached her fathers study she stopped when she heard voice´s, it was her father and he appeared to be speaking General Ironwood.  
With her curiosity now peeked she placed her ear to the door to make out what they were saying,

"Jacques listen to me, the white fangs rank has been broken we have a real chance now."

"I don´t care I won´t put all my resources on these servants of this White Hawk end of discussion!"

"No he can change every- We can continue this another day it appeares that we are no longer the only one precent".

Weiss shook her head and knocked on the door all the while one thought swirled in her head,

 _"Who is this White Hawk?"_

* * *

 _Author´s Note_

 _Happy Easter and thanks for reading._


	11. Chapter 10

_RWBY: The Black Swordsman Chapter 10_

Location: The Schnee Manor

* * *

Weiss stepped into her fathers office, her father was sitting at his desk with his arms crossed.

"Weiss don´t just stand there come in, Ironwood and I a very men."

"Father is the same as ever" Weiss noted as she smoothed out her dress and started to walk to the desk to sit down, she gave a small smiled at the general as she passed him.

Weiss sat down, took a deep breath, _"I have to get out of here if these white hawks, sound familiar but I can´t remember anyway if they could fight against the white fang maybe they can help us?"_

"Father I have to ask but I overheard the general talk about The White Fang and something about the white hawk, whats that about?"

Jacques growled and a small vain appeared on his forehead, "That is none of your concerns Weiss, you just focus on your studies" he snapped and his daughter

This suprised Weiss, her father had always been quick to anger, but he didn´t lose his compolsure by a mere question. _"there has to be more to this, maybe the general can tell me where to find the hawks but first I need to get out of here?"_ Weiss concluded as she worked up the courage to ask about leaving.

She got up and threw a quick glance at the general before returning her attention to her father,

"Father I wish to leave the manor" Jacqeues looked at his daughter in suprise, but the shock soon turned to anger and he gridded his teeth and glared at her.

"No, you may not leave. We have been over this you will stay here where it is safe" he growled starting to get mad, how could he be cursed with two foolish daughters.

Ironwood seeing that the situation could end badly tried to defuse the conflict, "Miss Schnee I think it would be wise to listen to your father" his attempt of trying to reason with the young heiress was completly ignored by the girl who was determind to get her father to change his mind.

"Let me fight!" She begged but one could hear the anger building up in her voice "this is what I trained for, if we don´t do something then it will be the fall of Beacon all over again!

"I SAID NO, NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Jacques shouted as he pointed at the door.

"NO!" it was now Weiss turn to shout, she was tired of walking around the cold manor, she was tired of her father controlling her life but most of all she was mad that her father stopped her from staying with her friends.

"Why do you keep me here? she asked,

"you don´t care if I would go, you never cared about me or Winter you never did, to you we´re just trophies and a way to keep the company going, your just a selfish,greedy coward, even the white fang have more honor.

"SLAP!" Jacqeues had gotten enough and threw a punch at his daughter hitting her square in the face sending her tumbling to the floor.

As Weiss hit the floor, she felt an incredible pain from the punch as she put her hand to her face, her eyes widend in shock as she saw her hand stained with blood.

"Mr Schnee that´s enough" Ironwood said as he pointed his gun at the man, you forget I´m still the law and I will not let something like this happen as long as I´m here. He then offered Weiss a hand and pulled her on her feet,

He led Weiss through the office and out the doors of the mansion. "lets get you out of here, we need to check that wound, Even minor injuries can be bad if not treated.

As they walked in silence Weiss noted how refreshing the summer breeze felt against her face, granted she was bleeding from the head from when she hit the floor but still, she was free.

After sometime they arrived at Ironwoods ship and he escorted her to a small room with a table and gestured to the chairs,

"Please sit miss Schnee we have alot to talk about."

She thanked him and slumped down in the chair while Ironwood took a seat infront of her and sighed.

"I want you to know I admire your courage, not many people have the will to oppose someone as powerful as your father, I now see why Winter talks so highly of you. Not only that but you also showed great promise during the attack on Beacon , we need more people like you, someone ready to take action if you are interested I could arrange for you to enrole at my school?"

Weiss looked at the man infront of her, was he really asking that, she knew he was being nice but did he honestly think she would just transfer and move on with her life.

"Thank you for the offer but no thanks I´m fine. Anyway what was you and father talking about, I know I heard about the Hawk before?"

"It doesn´t suprise me that you have The band of the Hawk caused quite some trouble before. He took out a small device and inserted it into a opening in the table, several images and reports soon appeared on the table.

"Look I don´t know everything but all I can tell you is that they were one of the most fearsome group of warriors in Remnent until they just disappeared but they were led by a man known as The White Hawk. and now several people are reporting that strange and powerful men are working for The Hawk and that his return is soon, god knows we might need him in this war."

Weiss looked at some of the images but two caught her attention, it depicted a man with long white hair, blue eyes and silver armor, he was standing in a clearing with the sun shining down upon him giving him an almost divine apperence .

The second one was a picture of another man but unlike the other picture this man was terrifying, he had spiky black hair, was covered in blood and was wielding a huge sword and under it was a related picture showing piles of dead soldiers, most of which were missing several limbs. She looked at the text underneath the image it read:

 _Capten of the Hawks, the hundred man slayer, not much is known about the subject, reports and witnesses tells that he is inhuman in combat, savage and extremely deadly. P_ _ossibly linked to the black swordsman case :Current status unknown._

Ironwood having noticed what Weiss was looking at started to explain who the men were.

" That miss Schnee", he pointed to the white haired man "was the leader of the hawks, I think there is only a few people still in this worlds who knew his name, I suspected that Ozpin knew anyhow, he had great carisma and was a hero in many peoples eyes.

He then pointed at the other man " He was the Capten of the Hawks, he disappeared along with the rest and is presumed dead but I don´t think he´s gone."

Ironwood got up form the table and stared out the window at the land below, " there has recently been talk about a man called the black swordsman roaming the lands, and death and tragedy follows him, I have been trying to catch this man but with no success.

"If the White Hawk can help us then we need to find him, I will find him" Weiss declared shocking the general,

"I admire your drive but think about this Weiss, we don´t know if it´s even him it could be someone taking up his mantel"

"I know but if he was as skilled as you said then we need him, besides they are the enemies of the white fang so that makes him our ally." She started to sound desperate.

a small smile appeared on generals face as he looked at the heiress, "alright I´ll get you the information and transport you need but you need to report everything back to me, understand?"

Weiss took a brief moment to overthink the proposal, If she could get help from the Hawks they actually had a chance to take on the white fang. but on the otherhand she would have to report to Ironwood but it was a small price to pay.

she straightened her back and looked back to the picture of the hawk, she had made her decision,

"I´ll do it."

* * *

Another day neared it´s end as Ruby slowly walked behind Guts, she was tired. It had been several days since she had gotten any real sleep, everynight had been a Grimm attack, strange spirits and other creatures that she had never heard about before. Guts on the other hand showed no signs of tiring but then again he would never allow that to slow him down anyway, but she wasn´t Guts and with the constant pressure and sleep deprived state she was in she started to get annoyed, really annoyed.

"Hey come on, we have been walking for days and you haven´t even told me where we´re going," she whined as she continued to drag her aching feet forward.

"What´s your goal here, I think you atleast owe me some info...Please" she begged. If it was one thing she hated about the man it had to be the way he kept her in the dark, about everything, from the creatures they were fighting, to the where they were going and most of all his past.

Guts turned around to face her and pointed ahead, "we are almost there, as for where we are going... we are visiting some old friends of mine."

This peaked her intress until the reality of his words hit her like a bomb, "wait...YOU have friends? I don´t belive it, there no way someone could be friends with a stick in the mud such as yourself."

She ran up to him and pulled on his cloak, "what´s there names? where are they do you meet them often?" She was eager to glean any information she could about Guts but her entusiasm quickly vanished when she saw a look of sadness crossed his face only to disappear as quick as it came. Guts turned around and started to walk again only now he was moving much faster,

 _"_ _Judeau, Corkus, Pippin,Casca_ _"_

the names had brought him much joy but now they were only constant reminder of what he lost, of what Griffith did, it was a pain he would feel for the rest of his life until the flames of rage that drove him flickered out and died leaving him in darkness.

Ruby looked at Guts who just disappeared over a hill, she pushed her questions further into her mind as she started to run after him, still she couldn´t help but to feel sad for him. It was obvious that he had lost someone dear to him. She looked into her bag and saw that Puck was shaking his head with a small sigh.

"Puck you knew didn´t you?

"No but I could guess it, I seen visons of his memorys and underneth all that rage is just fear and sorrow, but the rage he feels is what I think drives him"

When Ruby finally reached hill she saw a sight that almost made her tear up, A house that eminated a soft glow from the windows and standing outside was Guts and a man with long gray beard, he looked old really old and a little scary but if he was Guts´s friend she knew she could trust him.

She used her semblence to speed to the house, she stopped infront of the man and gave a small bow.

"Hi I´m Ruby are you the friend Guts mentioned?"

He just cocked an eyebrow and looked up at Guts,

"She with you? honestly didn´t fancy you as the one to have kids" Ruby raised a hand and opened her mouth to tell that she was NOT A KID anymore but she was completly ignored by the two men who continued their conversation like she was nothing more then air.

"She followed me" he replied in a tired tone, anyway where´s Casca?"

"The Girl is with Erica in the mine, leave the sword inside before you go."

Ruby looked up, " _Casca who´s that?"_ the way he asked about her, was she his wife or daughter maybe?

"You girl you´re probably tired lets go inside, leave him be." he opened the door and led her inside.

* * *

 _Author's note._

 _this has been a longer chapter then usual chapter._

 _Griffith will return soon and i´m thinking of having Weiss join the neo band of the hawk and i will not pull a conviction arc search for Casca_


	12. Chapter 11

Ruby slowly walked through the door making sure to follow closely behind Godo, she noted that hooks, hammers and other tools layer scattered throughout the interior as well as pieces of armor that at least in her opinion seemed somewhat outdated. she sat down on a small chair and looked at Godo as he peered into the fire, the flames from the forge reflecting in his eyes as he sighed.

"So, how did someone like you come to travel with Guts? he´s not usually a man who enjoys the company of others." He asked raising a gray eyebrow.

"Umm... I" Ruby started trying to figure out the best way to explain the situation, but before she could say anything was she interrupted by Godo who once again spoke,

his words echoing in the poorly isolated house.

"Whatever you´ll do just know that his past is one drenched in blood and the horrors of war, and his future doesn´t seem to be any better if he continues down the path he´s chosen, It´s not something for a little girl as yourself."

Ruby looked down with and Godo could see the sadness in her silver orbs as she spoke up,

" Can I ask you something?" He just looked back and grunted something inaudible but Ruby took that as a yes and asked anyway, "He mentioned someone named Casca, who´s that is it his wife or daughter?"

Godo just sighed and walked out up a couple of stairs leaving Ruby alone and distraught not having her question answer. deciding to try to find out for herself. She sighed and got up to leave the house, making sure to close the door after her.

She walked down to the path where she had seen Guts walk off to and slowly crept towards what looked like the entrance of a cave, hesitating for a short minute, _is it really alright for me to be snooping in his business? No! I´m sure it´s fine I need to know._ she managed to convince herself as she entered the cave.

while walking she thought about what she knew about Guts, from how they met, their short conversations and what she gathered from listening to Puck, but as she thought about that day in Oniyuri her thoughts drifted off to her friends, the rest of team RWBY and Qrow no doubt they made it to Haven by now she thought with a small smile as she finally spotted the end of the tunnel. As she walked out in a small clearing she suddenly felt a hand grab her and throw her to the floor and when she looked up she was staring straight into Guts cold gaze.

Guts turned around and walked in a fast pace towards the mine that Godo had pointed him to ignoring the small redhead, his mind completely focused on one singular thought, Casca.  
as he entered the small cave he saw her, her raven black hair had grown long since he last saw her

but she was still just as beautiful as he remembered her, but not completely like he remembered her for when she saw him she recoiled back and let out a cry of fear clinging to Erica who in turn looked up at Guts a huge smile forming on her face as she ran up to hug him.

"GUTS" she cried out in joy but soon gathered herself as she heard Casca´s outbursts. She turned to Casca and said with an encouraging smile "look Casca it´s Guts, he´s back isn't that great?" The girl in question just shook her head and mumbled something incoherent as usual but it still made Guts let out a small sigh, nothing had changed but that sadness soon gave way to a new wave of anger as he thought about the man responsible for her condition, Griffith. Just the name made Guts feel many different emotions, Rage, betrayal, and sadness but a small part of him still felt some respect for the man, but that soon faded as the memories of the horrors The Hawks suffered during the Eclipse returned. He suddenly heard footsteps and signaled to Erica to move back and hide, he put his finger to his lips and drew his sword waiting for a sudden attack. His brand didn't hurt but he wasn't taking chances, not with her. He lowered his sword and pulled out a knife a thought struck him, it might be Godo but he would announce his presence.

He saw a figure in the doorway and with a burst of speed he ran up and grabbed the intruder throwing him to the ground but he let out a sigh of relief when he saw the annoying redhead that had been following him for the latest couple of days.

Ruby let out a moan of pain as she hit the cold, hard stone floor and looked up into his face and rubbed the back of her head with a sheepish smile, "hello, umm I got lost?" she tried as she saw him sheath the knife and motion with his hand to a dark corner and from that corner a small girl ran out and put her arms at her side and looked up at Guts pouting, "Guts you need to be more careful don't just attack innocent people" she said as she looked at Ruby.

Ruby on the other hand though still a bit dazed was curious about the young girl currently scolding Guts. Guts on the other hand turned his back on her and looked into a dark corner of the mine, ignoring the barrage of complaints from the girl. after listening to the girl for a while she started to wonder what Guts was looking at and to her surprise she saw something move around the area from which the girl had emerged. She watched as a woman with dark skin and black messy slowly walked forward but as soon as she met her gaze she let out a frightened squeak and ran over to the girl who stroke her hair affectionately. After calming the girl down the blond girl approached Ruby and introduced herself with a quick bow, "my names Erica what´s yours?" she asked in a very polite tone.

"My name is Ruby Rose" she answered but then realized this could be her chance and she turned to the woman behind Erica and asked, "and you are?" the only response was incoherent noises and the girl taking a step back. Ruby understood something was seriously wrong with the woman and got on her knees and extended her hand towards her not unlike how you greet a dog, she put on her best and brightest smile and tried once more, "Hey there my name is Ruby, what´s your name?" again no response, with a sigh she turned to Erica who adopted a sad expression and said with a heavy voice, "you have to excuse her Casca is really a nice person, she´s just a bit shy that's all aren't you." She said turning and ruffling the woman's hair.

" _Casca"_ Ruby thought to herself this is the person Guts cared about, but who is she? She seems in lack of a better term crazy maybe that's why he´s so sad but it still doesn't explain everything.

She turned to where Guts had been standing to ask him only to find that he´d left already.  
"I´m sorry about Guts, he´s also really nice…well he´s okay once he lets his guard down, I still remember how he was before, he was much happier then but after Rickert returned with them covered in blood he wasn't the same I remember how he was really terrifying when he killed the monster that attacked us." Ruby listened intensely, noting down every word in her attempt to learn more about the man. "Rickert? Who´s that?" she asked making a mental note to ask him about Guts´s past. "Oh he´s like my big brother and has traveled with Guts for a long time." She explained.

"Anyway I think it´s about time to get back, c'mon." Erica said as she took Ruby´s hand and with a surprising amount of strength dragged both her and Casca back towards the house.

* * *

A/N

I´m once again sorry I didnt upload this yesterday but I forgot it being halloween and all.

also writing this it feels incredibly out of character, stress and writers block didn´t help. I´m already starting the next chapter but i apologize for the short chapter as for now it´s all about getting Ruby up to speed with whats happened to Guts and Casca I can´t wait until I get out of this as for now I kind of wrote myself in a corner and that is the reason for the delay this month. once again im so sorry and I will try harder next chapter.


End file.
